The Sandy Coves of Rhodes
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Harvey and Mike finally get some real time to themselves when they decide to go on a vacation for the first time. Harvey/Mike Established Relationship.
1. Vacation Time! Or Not

**AN: My twentieth fanfic! Just something I came up with after rewatching **_**Suits**_** for **_**probably**_** the third time now (that can't be good for the brain). Anyway, hope you enjoy, reviews are greatly appreciated, and get ready for some fluff.**

* * *

Donna knew from the moment she came to work it would be different and, for good reason. Harvey was going on vacation. Along with everyone's favorite puppy of course, even though Harvey didn't like anyone else using that name. As far as Donna could remember, Harvey hadn't taken a vacation for a _long_ time. She was going to miss him, yes, but it would be nice to have a little break.

As she walked to her desk, Rachel stopped her and asked, "Where's Mike?"

"Don't you remember? Harvey and him are going on a vacation."

"That's today? Oh, I totally forgot about it, crap," muttered Rachel as she shook her head. "Well, I hope they have fun down in Belize or Brazil. I forget which one Mike said."

"Wait a second," replied Donna as she threw up a hand to stop Rachel from leaving. "Harvey told me they were going to Moscow, in Russia."

They both looked at each other for a few moments before it finally clicked. Then, in complete unison Rachel and Donna said, "They still haven't decided yet."

* * *

"I told you, I don't want you paying for my half of the vacation," said Mike as Harvey pulled him onto his lap. "And no amount of cuddling will make me say otherwise."

"You think I'm doing this to try and convince you? I'm simply doing this because you're comfy." Upon seeing Mike's raised eyebrow he added, "Okay maybe I am trying to convince you but that doesn't mean you're not comfy."

"Thanks for the compliment," Mike muttered with a roll of his eyebrows.

"Your welcome," replied Harvey with a smirk. "Besides, this was all my idea so I should pay for it. That, and you wouldn't be able to go anywhere out of the states and that's just boring."

"Well I'm sorry everyone isn't born with loads of money unlike _someone_ I know."

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be," Harvey said as he cocked his head to the side.

"I'll give you a hint . . . he's very attractive," replied Mike while he stressed each word.

"Louis."

"No you idiot," Mike cried with laughter, "and please, the moment I find Louis attractive just shoot me then."

"I'd never shoot my puppy; it would be Old Yeller all over again."

"All over again? Since when have you had a dog called Old Yeller?"

"Never but I did see the movie," Harvey replied. Mike rolled his eyes but snuggled in closer as he pulled his laptop up onto his knees.

"Even though I'm not necessarily saying that I'll let you pay for all this, I'm still curious. What would you prefer, cold or hot?"

"That's a tough one because I would absolutely _love_ to see you in a swimsuit but you look cutest when you're all snuggled up."

"Snuggled up? That makes me sound like the girl."

"You are the girl. You even admitted that you'd look good in drag."

"I was trying to prove a point at the time."

"And you did, you're the girl," replied Harvey firmly. He then reached around and maximized one of the internet windows. "Okay, what about here?"

Mike looked at the laptop to see a website for Greece. "Greece? Really?"

"What, is there something wrong with Greece?"

"No," Mike replied slowly. "I just never really thought of it. Let's see, there's the Parthenon of course and the Delphi theatre that we could see. Then there's Meteora, Mykonos, Samaria Gorge—"

"Mike," interrupted Harvey, "keep talking and there will be no point in going."

"Sorry."

"So what do you think then?"

"Harvey I wouldn't possibly . . . be . . . able . . . could you please stop that."

"Why?" Harvey asked innocently as he kissed Mike's neck. "Is this distracting you?"

"What . . . do you think?" Mike finally got out. He tried to get up but Harvey simply pulled him right back down.

"Come on, Greece will be fun," Harvey then said as he finally stopped kissing Mike.

"But isn't Greece really more of a place you might go for a honeymoon or something?"

"Thinking of getting married anytime soon?" asked Harvey as he watched Mike's face turn bright red.

"No! I mean—well that is—I just—"

Harvey laughed as Mike continued to stutter and finally said, "It's okay, I was just kidding."

"Oh, kidding, right," muttered Mike, looking even more embarrassed that he had taken Harvey seriously. "Sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Harvey murmured into Mike's neck. "However, the offer still stands. Want to go to Greece?"

Mike stayed silent for a few minutes as he thought it through and then finally said, "Harvey I will pay you—"

"You are not paying me back and it's good you've decided on Greece," Harvey replied. "I already bought the airplane tickets and made our hotel reservations."

"Then why did you—?"

"I figured you wouldn't agree to it if I simply proposed the idea so I decided to suggest it later on after some convincing on my part."

"So in other words you tricked me."

"I wouldn't even dare think of doing such a thing," Harvey replied with a smirk.

Mike shook his head, deciding to drop the argument since he'd probably never win it either way. Finally he asked, "When do we fly out?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied Harvey, "plenty of time to pack."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Mike said as he got up.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To tell my grandma where I'm going. She'll want pictures and probably a souvenir."

"Why didn't you just lie to her like you did with Rachel?"

"Really Harvey?"

"What? I'm just saying—" but he didn't get a chance to finish as Mike left, chuckling to himself.

Harvey also laughed to himself, slightly wishing that he had followed Mike as he wondered what his grandmother would say to the fact that they were going to Greece together. Then, he thought back to when Mike was so flustered about the idea of getting married. Harvey hoped that his idea of proposing to Mike on this trip was still a good idea.


	2. Great Food, Friendly People

**AN: I wasn't planning to make this to long so there'll most likely be only one more chapter left after this one. Thanks to anyone who reads this.**

* * *

It didn't take long to pack. They would be gone for a little over a week, ten days to be exact, and took only the things that were absolutely essential. Mike still brought along some money so that he could get something for his grandmother, Rachel, and Donna, even though something told him that Harvey wouldn't let him use it and give him his own money instead.

They got to the airport at seven in the morning and actually boarded the plane at seven forty-five. Harvey was wide awake by this time but Mike was still having trouble keeping his eyes open and eventually fell asleep before the plane even took off. At first, Mike was sitting upright but as the plane took off he sifted in his sleep and fell against Harvey's shoulder. Harvey smirked as he murmured, to softly for anyone else to hear, "Sleep tight puppy."

Mike then didn't wake up until about twelve when the air hosts and hostesses were serving lunch since it was a ten hour flight. "Where are we?"

"On the moon. We had to take a little detour." When Mike just continued to stare Harvey said, "Somewhere over the Atlantic."

"Thank you," replied Mike as he stretched. "Gosh, I'm starved."

"Well lucky you it's time for lunch. What do you want?" asked Harvey as he handed him a menu.

Mike stayed quit as he looked through it when he suddenly asked, "So what have you been doing?"

"Mostly chatting on and off with Francine."

"Who's Francine?"

"That air hostess over there," pointed Harvey to a woman coming down the current aisle. She had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties.

She stopped by them and said, "Je vois qu'il s'est enfin réveillé."

"Oui, le chiot peut dormir pour toujours," replied Harvey with a smirk as Mike looked between the two, completely confused.

Francine then turned to Mike and asked, "What would you like to eat today?"

Mike was surprised by the sudden English and stuttered for a moment until he finally found his voice. In the end, he could've chosen something a little more elegant or refined but he simply said, "Ham sandwich seems fine."

"I'll be back in a few moments with your order," she replied as she smiled. Then she said to Harvey, "LL est mignon. Vous êtes chanceux de l'avoir."

"Je sais," replied Harvey with a smirk as she left. When turned to see Mike's utterly confused face he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why were you speaking . . . Spanish I think?"

"French actually though I can speak Spanish as well," replied Harvey.

"Okay, but why were you speaking in French?"

"Well," said Harvey like he was getting ready to tell a story, "see that guy over there, the air host."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He came over and asked if I wanted a pillow for my brother and I said he isn't my brother he's my boyfriend. Well that didn't sit to well with the guy, probably homophobic, and Francine came over and took care of him. I didn't catch the entire conversation but I heard her throw in what I figured were French curse words and then asked if she spoke French, in French, when she came back over."

"What did you say to her earlier?"

"Well, she said that it looks like he's awake and replied with something along the lines of the puppy likes to sleep. Then she later said, after you'd ordered, that you were cute and that I was a lucky man. I told her, I know," finished Harvey as he watched Mike blush furiously.

"Thank you for embarrassing me Harvey," muttered Mike.

"Well I had to, you're cute when you're embarrassed," Harvey replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot, is there any other languages you know?"

"Let's see, French, Spanish, Italian, those three are all really simple and pretty similar to each other. I also know how to speak Greek though I can't read it worth a flip."

Mike laughed at this when not long after the food came back. The rest of the flight went smoothly and Mike actually began to like Francine, though it was easier to understand her when she spoke English.

The plane landed in Athens, Greece where they would stay two nights and then go to the next destination. The time back at home was five o'clock but there it was only ten in the morning. Harvey and Mike left the airport between ten thirty and ten forty-five. Harvey had to pull Mike from a good many shops and vendors, telling him that they could look once all their luggage was away. They then got to the hotel at eleven.

The hotel had modern things, like running water, electricity, and air conditioning but the architecture still was similar to a classic Greek building. The white walls had flowers and vines growing on them, giving them a splash of color.

After they put everything away in their room, Harvey suggested they go get dinner, though technically it would be lunch time here. Mike agreed and before they left the hotel, Mike grabbed a book on common Greek terms, words, and phrases, from the front desk.

Harvey told Mike of a place that had looked good online and wasn't to far from the hotel so they could walk. Mike was fine with that.

As they walked, Mike's head was either stuck in the little term book, memorizing everything, or up in the air looking at everything wide eyed. Harvey couldn't help but laugh.

Finally, Harvey took Mike's hand as he said, "Let me guess, you can probably read most Greek that's put in front of you now."

"Well, I could probably translate it like that sign over there says Bakery but I doubt I could actually say it in Greek. That's what I have you for," replied Mike as they reached the restaurant.

The place was extremely open, with no actual windows, just openings in the wall to let in the fresh air, sunlight, and sounds of bustling life from the city streets. A waiter, after a few words with Harvey, then took them to a table with a white table cloth. The waiter was almost as tall as Harvey with messy black hair, tan skin, and dark green eyes.

As the waiter put down silver ware and menus he said, "I can normally tell where a tourist like yourself is from because the accent but you speak Greek almost perfectly. Where are you from?"

"New York," replied Harvey with a smile. "Your English isn't to bad either."

"Thank you, I have a cousin who lives in America so when I talk to her I practice my English. So, anyway, what would you and your husband like to drink?"

"Oh, we're not—that is— I mean—"

"We're not actually married," replied Harvey when Mike couldn't speak and then added, "yet."

The waiter smiled as Mike blushed again, clearly embarrassed. "So what would you like to drink?" he asked again.

"Uh, water."

"Come on Mike, be adventurous," replied Harvey. "I'll have ouzo."

"Great choice, and you?"

"I'll still have water."

The waiter laughed as he said, "Alright. I'll give you some time to order then. My name's Adonis."

"Well he was nice. I liked him."

"Something tells me he likes you too," muttered Mike.

"Jealous?"

"What! No!"

Harvey laughed as he leaned forward and said, "You're blushing again."

"Just look at the menu and order," Mike shot back though he couldn't help but smile.

It didn't take them to long to order though Adonis did have to help them a few times. Mike had to admit, even if he was a bit jealous, Adonis was extremely helpful and polite. Harvey ended up ordering paidakia which was grilled lamb chops with lemon, oregano, salt and pepper. Mike decided to get horiatiki, village salad or more commonly known in the states as Greek salad. It wasn't extremely adventurous but it was certainly different.

The meal was good and afterwards Harvey ordered rizogalo. Mike remembered seeing that on the menu and that it was some type of dessert but didn't know what it was. However, he quickly found out it was pudding, rice pudding to be exact. He would've said something about it but before he could Harvey stuck a spoon full of it into his mouth.

"How does it taste?" Harvey asked.

"Terrible. I think you just poisoned me," joked Mike as Harvey laughed. "No, it's actually not bad, pretty good."

Harvey took a bite and agreed. They finished that off and then Harvey got the bill. Mike was going to ask Harvey if they took credit cards when Harvey pulled out several banknotes and handed them to Adonis. Mike had absolutely no idea when Harvey exchanged his own money for Euros but he didn't ask and simply flowed with it.

When they left, the first think Mike asked was, "Can we look around?"

"Of course," replied Harvey.

Going from shop, to street vendor, they ended up walking the streets until about seven that night which was really about two in the morning for Harvey and Mike.

Completely tired, they finally made it back to the hotel. Mike simply flopped down on the bed, falling asleep immediately, which made Harvey chuckle. He felt like doing what Mike had just done but instead took off his shoes and put on his pajamas. He then pulled off Mike's shoes for him and brought the covers over him. Harvey then climbed into bed and almost automatically, even though he was still asleep, Mike curled around him.

Harvey smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mike and fell asleep as well.


	3. When the Sun Sets in Greece

Mike and Harvey went out among the streets of Athens again the next day. They enjoyed it, just as much as they had the day before and ended up going to the same restaurant they had gone to for lunch the other day only this time it was for dinner.

Adonis ended up serving them again and they chatted throughout the entire meal until finally the manager yelled at Adonis to go serve the other customers. Adonis apologized as he left to go to a table, not far from Mike's and Harvey's own.

After they finished that dinner they stayed out later that night and Mike found something for both Rachel and his grandmother. For Rachel he bought a necklace with a carving of the Greek goddess Athena and for his grandmother a bag. She had always been complaining that her old purse had reached its limit. They then went back to the hotel at around nine thirty. The next day, they went out on a boat and went around, visiting many of Greece's smaller islands with a personal guide.

The personal guide, whose name was Christos, was an older man, somewhere in his late fifties, and had been a fisherman in his youth. Thus, he knew his way in the water that surrounded Greece very well. The last place Christos took them to was the island Mykonos where they would be sleeping that night.

As Mike sat besides Harvey in there next hotel on the balcony, which was even more beautiful than the last one if that was possible, he said, "It really is beautiful here."

"What's your favorite part?"

Mike remained quit for quite some time as he thought about this. Finally, he said, "Everything is beautiful or interesting in its own way. However, at the moment, I would have to say the sunset."

Harvey remained silent as he looked out onto the sunset. It was certainly beautiful, not blocked out by tall buildings or ruined by glowing signs. It really was beautiful. Harvey glanced at Mike and then an idea came to his mind. An idea that Harvey hoped would work because it certainly seemed like a good one.

"What are you smiling so fondly about?" asked Mike curiously.

"I'm just happy that I'm here with you," replied Harvey as he continued to smile.

Then, just to surprise him, he pulled Mike back from the balcony and onto the king sized bed. Mike laughed as Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and pulled him closer while he nuzzled his neck.

"You're so adorable you know that?" remarked Harvey.

"First I'm sweet, then soft, and now adorable. Sounds like you're calling me a sissy," replied Mike jokingly.

"Not a sissy," Harvey said, "a genuinely kind person, something that's very rare in today's world, and I just happened to fall in love with one of them."

"I'm guessing you're not one of those genuinely kind people then."

"Stop talking," replied Harvey as he kissed Mike, "you're ruining the moment."

"How about you make me then?"

Harvey quickly did so, as he kissed Mike again and again.

The next morning they got up pretty late, sometime around ten thirty in the morning. They went around Greece's smaller islands again, though this time with a different guide and they ended up at a different hotel. Mike finally found something for Donna, a real pearl necklace with other gems in between the pearls, that Harvey paid for no matter how much Mike protested.

The next two days they ended up spending on the island Samos because of its wildlife and it being the greenest of all the islands. Even though Mike of course new that forests never slept, that there was always some sort of animal out there, it was still completely different expensing it.

A guide took them on a hike, experiencing the wildlife of Greece first hand. It was truly amazing.

On the seventh day, they went to the island, Ios, which was defiantly Harvey's type of place with its nightlife. There were plenty of clubs, bars and restaurants to go to, some in the main village and other's closer to the sea.

On the eighth day they went back to the mainland and saw the Delphi theatre. Then, they went to Samaria Gorge which was absolutely wonderful. The next day, the ninth day, would be their final, full day. Tomorrow, they would go back to Athens and then fly back to New York.

Currently, though, they had gone to the Island, Rhodes, known for its medieval castles, sun and strangely enough butterflies. They had already put everything into the hotel they were staying at and now were going around the island. They ate lunch, visited several castles, and were now walking down a stretch of the beach.

The sun was slowly setting, looking as if it was getting ready to sink into the ocean. The water was crystal clear and bright blue, similar to that of the cloudless sky that was just now beginning to turn pink as the sun touched the water. The sand was white and clean of any trash as well while a calm breeze blew through.

Mike and Harvey were at a cove now, and were walking around it when Harvey stopped and turned towards Mike. His heart was thundering in his chest but Harvey somehow managed to keep a calm exterior.

"What's up Harvey?" asked Mike as he cocked his head to the side.

Harvey took a deep breath as he then took the small box out of his jacket pocket. He didn't bend down on one knee, just didn't seem like the thing to do at that moment, and instead slowly showed it to Mike. He could see that Mike knew what it was from the way his eyes widened and his face became tinged in pink, not unlike the sunset itself.

"Mike," Harvey said slowly as he opened up the box to show the simple yet beautiful and expensive ring inside, "this might be to soon and if it is you don't have to say yes. However, I'll ask the question all the same. Mike Ross, will you marry me?"

Mike stood there, completely speechless; his eyes darting from the ring to Harvey's face and back again. Harvey had to keep himself from laughing as he could only describe Mike's expression as that of a very confused owl.

"I—I honestly don't—I mean—" Mike stopped abruptly as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. However, he would also be lying if he said he hadn't hoped for this. The idea of marrying Harvey was something Mike had thought of for a while but now that it was right in front of him he didn't know what to say. "I want to say yes but I just . . . I don't know."

Harvey took a step closer as he said, "You don't have to say yes right now, or tomorrow, or even a week from today. I'll give you all the time in the world that you need to think about it."

The fact that Harvey was willing to wait for him, give him all the time in the world, was what really made up Mike's mind. He was scared but he knew that Harvey wouldn't let him down. "Yes," Mike said.

"You sure?" asked Harvey just to be positive as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes," Mike said again, this time his voice fuller and more certain sounding.

Harvey smiled again as he leaned in. "Good, that was the answer I was hoping for," he said before he kissed him.

While they had talked, the sunset had finally disappeared and it was twilight. A soft glow covered everything but neither Mike or Harvey noticed as they were to occupied with each other. When they finally did release each other, twilight was gone, the stars were out, and the night was there.

"Donna's going to be mad she didn't get to see you propose to me when we get back," Mike murmured, still wrapped in Harvey's arms.

"Well, that's her fault. Besides, I'll make it up to her and let her design and plan the wedding," replied Harvey as Mike laughed.

"You know," said Mike, "you're going to come with me when I break the news to my grandmother. Knowing her she'll probably give this whole speech about what a huge leap it is and that we shouldn't rush anything and then she'll end it by saying she's very happy for us."

"She would wouldn't she?" Harvey thought out loud as he smiled.

"We'll have to tell Rachel too, of course, and your family."

"Let's talk about that later. It's still our vacation at the moment," replied Harvey. He kissed Mike again, this time softer and sweet.

Then, hand in hand, they went back to their hotel to spend their last night in Greece.

* * *

**AN: Every day I was researching Greece this and Greece that. I think this is the most research I've done for a fanfic in my entire life! Still, thanks for any reviews, story alerts, and/or favoriting. I hope you liked this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it. 'Till next time!**


End file.
